Epiphany
by Sincerely-Vixen
Summary: Everyone, in time, has an epiphany. It was about time he finally had his. InuXKag.


Epiphany

One-Shot

Vixen-Virus

Rating: K+

Genre: Romance.

Disclaimer: All rights for _InuYasha_ belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

Summary: Everyone, in time, has an epiphany. It was about time he finally had his. InuXKag.

Last Edit: December 29, 2009.

* * *

_Epiphany_

"**G**ood night, Kagome!" I heard the runt call from within Sango's arms. Kagome smiled and whispered back in a sweet voice,

"Night Shippo, night everyone." Everyone nodded their heads before getting comfortable. Kagome stayed up for a while, like she did every night, looking into the burning embers of the fire. She tightened her hold of the blanket around her waist and looked to the small window of the hut.

She smiled sadly and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. I tried to be as silent as possible as I moved nearer. She opened her eyes and blinked, before shaking her head and looking back at the fire.

"…Everything…fades…" She whispered to herself. I could hear the hurt in her voice, it was as clear as rain. She held the blanket closer to her as the wind picked up and leaned her head back, to the wall of the thin hut. She took a few breaths before I could see tears making their way down her cheeks. She quickly wiped them and laughed bitterly.

"Crying…like always Kagome…so weak." She said incoherently as I could see sleep taking her over. She shut her eyes and took a few big breaths before her breathing evened and a tear slide down her cheek. I shook my head and finally got up from my hiding place on the tree branch. I swiftly jumped down and walked to her.

She was beautiful. She was so pure…so innocent…so amazing. I love her. I truly do.

I walked to her and sat down, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and bringing her closer to myself. She smiled. I loved that smile; it was so carefree, so happy…

I had watched her sleep for the longest time, always waiting till night to see her…and every night I saw her cry, and I could never hold her…not till this night. I would hold her until the morning sun came and graced the world with its beauty…much like Kagome had graced my world.

She was my everything and I hoped that someday I would be her everything. I sat with her that night, sat with her and held her until the sun came up. Just before the others woke up, and held her tightly, and leaned down, pressing my lips gently against hers. She kissed me back, her soft lips moving against mine in a soft unspoken passion, as I pulled back I smiled and whispered in her ear,

"I love you Kagome."

She smiled in her daze and whispered gently back,

"I love you too…InuYasha…"

And just like that. My world came crashing down. She loved the mutt; she loved a man who loved a dead woman!

I growled and looked at her…and then I stopped. I looked at the tears making their way down her cheek and my heart broke even more.

"I…love you…so much…" She whispered. Yeah, maybe she didn't love me, and that broke me, but I could tell, I could tell that she was breaking far worse. I could tell…I could tell it was killing her from the inside to always see the mutt with a girl that could care less about him. She was dying…and yet still she kept a strong front.

"I'm sorry, Kagome." I whispered back, hugging her a bit tighter. She calmed slightly and her tears stopped flowing. I looked at her beautiful face and kissed her forehead.

"Hey Kagome, why can I smell that stupid wolf, Koga around here?" I heard InuYasha's voice break through the silence. I gently put Kagome down and quickly darted out of the room and onto the branch top I was on before.

"Kagome?" I heard InuYasha ask again as he walked into the room, Kagome started waking up at his voice and yawned.

"What…?" She asked in a daze, stretching her arms, he walked over and sniffed the air before looking at her.

"Why were you crying?" He asked in a worried voice, walking over and crouching in front of her, Kagome blinked and tilted her head before wiping at her eyes.

"What? Oh, I have no clue…must have been a bad dream…" She said as she wiped away the remaining tears with the back of her hand, InuYasha frowned and wiped a missed tear away, looking into her eyes.

"Are you alright Kagome…?" He asked uncertainly. Kagome smiled and held his hand that was on her cheek.

"I'm fine…Go wake up the others and I'll meet you guys after I get ready…" She said as he nodded his head and walked out of the room.

"I love you…" She whispered into the wind, watching him leave.

* * *

Koga watched in pain as Kagome fell to her knees in a heap, crying her eyes out silently. He shook his head and turned his back, because he knew…there was nothing he could do. He gave her a sad look before jumping from the tree branch and running west.

In the end, there was nothing he could do but love her with his whole heart, even if she loved someone else. All he could hope for was that maybe one day…InuYasha would finally see what he had all along and maybe… maybe, one day, he'd have _that _epiphany.

-

--

---

--

-

A/N: Fooled you? Haha hope you enjoyed!

Take care,

Vixen


End file.
